rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunkelblau Noname/Movelist
Her discipline gave her great combat skills, giving her mastery over multiple sword styles. Combat Style Fünf-zu-eins-Schwert Discipline: ''' A difficult fighting style divided into five stances used by aged Hunters. Very few teach it in modern times due to how hard it is to learn. ''"Each stance carries a strength... and weakness. It is up to you to master all five of them to cover your flaws. It's only when you can seamlessly switch between all of them at once can you say you've mastered the art of the sword." ''-Noname's Mentor. Noname has learned the basics of how to use each stance, but lacked the training to master all five at once. This has given her fighting style a rather fluid form that has powerful offensive capabilities... but no defensive skills whatsoever. Stances ''Staring Tiger:'' ' The default stance. She holds her sword with both hands, holding it in a stabbing stance. It's strikes are swift and deadly, but leaves too much of an opening. 'Roaring Lion: ' The offense-oriented stance. She holds her sword on her right hand, facing the opponent with her left side. Though slow in slashing, the moves used are enough that no openings are left behind. 'Lunging Serpent: ' The speed-oriented stance. She holds her sword in a stance similar to Iaido and swings her blade with blinding speed. Though incredibly fast, it lacks range. 'Soaring Eagle: ' The range-oriented stance. She holds her sword by both hands in front of her. It's strikes are wide, cutting through multiple foes at once. But due to the slow momentum when attacking, it's not pretty strong when it hits. 'Azure Dragon: ' The final stance. She holds her sword in reverse grip. Despite it's impracticality, it's specialty is in it's usage of sword-based shockwaves, allowing for long-distance attacks. Unlike the other stances, this requires greater discipline, requiring Noname to concentrate harder to use it, without using her Aura. Techniques Surprisingly, despite her proficiency in combat, she has very few techniques to demonstrate. 'Wave Shot Beta: ' A three-hit spin with her sword that ends with her shooting the opponent. She only uses it with Celestial Reaper. ''"Know your place... Wave Shot." Valkyrian Crescent: ' A rising somersault that ends with a spiral swing from her blade. ''"No mercy. Valkyrian Crescent." ''Revolver Dance:'' ' A series of five slashes that ends with three gunshots. She only uses it with Celestial Reaper. ''"One, two... The end." '''Freyja's Waltz Beta: ' Noname's final technique. A graceful aerial flurry ending with Noname using both her swords to perform an X-shaped slash. ''"If it comes to this... Do you know this dance? Remember... this is the name... Freyja's Waltz." Aura Usage Her Aura is currently locked. But it's suppose to be blue. Her hair turning bluer is a sign that it's almost unlocked on it's own. It's properties are unknown. At desperate moments, her Aura activates on instinct, temporarily shrouding her in a blue fire-like glow. It allows her full access to her Semblance.